


Pretty Good Options

by kageillusionz



Series: The Stockpile [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe he will finally get to surprise Erik by popping into his workplace, like he has meant to all these years, and either drag him out to lunch or spend some time christening the office."</p>
<p>Then again, Charles thinks with a lazy grin as he reaches down to palm himself through his sleeping shorts, both of them sound like pretty good options."</p>
<p>What happens when Charles is home for mid-semester break and decides to visit Erik during his lunch hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Good Options

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://theletteraesc.tumblr.com/post/45088339141/good-god-i-havent-seen-this-before-but-oh-sweet) of James McAvoy I've never seen which then lead to me writing a ficlet [here](http://kageillusionz.tumblr.com/post/45089909822/theletteraesc-good-god-i-havent-seen-this) which then got expanded on here. Default verse that I write things in is Engineer!Erik and Professor!Charles who are husbandos in love 5ever.  
> This is unbetaed and any mistakes are purely my own. Feel free to point out any edits that need making. Con-crit always welcome. 
> 
> Fans, buckets and mops are free of charge ;D

He looks across to the empty pillow at his side on Erik’s side of the bed, wondering how many hours it has been since Erik got up and left for work. The sheets are cold despite the sun that is peeking through the cracks in the blinds, casting its golden fingers into the bedroom. 

Charles supposes he ought to get up and do something productive with what is left of the day. He hates wasting hours needlessly. But it is mid-semester break and although he has a growing pile of marking that threatens to grow an extra head if he doesn’t get some of it done; Charles decides that it will keep for a few more hours at the very least.

Maybe he will finally get to surprise Erik by popping into his workplace, like he has meant to all these years, and either drag him out to lunch or spend some time christening the office (Erik apparently has some new fandangled technology that causes the glass of his office to turn opaque). 

Then again, Charles thinks with a lazy grin as he reaches down to palm himself through his sleeping shorts, both of them sound like pretty good options.

* * *

Erik frowns at the equations on his notepad as if he could set the paper alight with his will. He wonders how the calculations from last night that he had meticulously gone through weren't matching up with the numbers that MatLab is spewing out. Obviously one of them could be correct and Erik is disinclined to think it is him.

It is nearly time for lunch and Erik’s mood is not improving with the passing second. Earlier that morning, Erik had chewed his way through two of the newest interns. He’s pretty sure that his division is on high alert, and Erik is convinced most, if not all, of his division is terrified of him. That earlier display probably wasn't helping his popularity amongst the idiots either.

It was going to be one of those days then, Erik decides as he throws his pen down like a knight would a gauntlet and presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose to stave off the burgeoning headache blossoming behind his eyes. 

There is the sound of knuckles rapping against his door and it swings opens before Erik can growl at them to go the fuck away.

"Really now," a very welcome and familiar voice says. The door closes with a soft clang and Erik lifts his face up to look at the face of his very amused husband, a large paper bag held in one hand. "You know,” Charles continues with a bright smile, “I was hoping to do at least one of the above and none of it involves going anywhere, if you catch my drift."

"What are you even doing here?" Erik retorts as he stands up and crosses the threshold of his office, flicking the switch to turn off the smart glass to give them some more privacy. His nosy division doesn’t need to get more distracted than they already are. 

The door gets locked, in case one of the interns decides to have a quarter-life crisis and then someone decides Erik needed to be informed about it.

Charles putters about, lifting two large paper cups out of the bag as he settles them on the coffee table near the couch in the corner. Two parcels of wrapped sandwiches join the cups and Erik hums a pleased note as the aroma of black and bitter and turkey fills the air. “I’m delivering lunch and to make sure you make it through the rest of the afternoon. I have plans for you tonight."

Letting out a soft groan, Erik gathers Charles into his arms and buries his nose into the junction between neck and shoulder. He takes in a deep breath and lets out a little half-sigh. It should be illegal how delicious Charles smells, ever so sweet and still musky with the undercurrent of _Charles_. It is intoxicating. Of course, Erik likes to think that Charles is starting to smell a little like him too. He can’t help it if he sometimes displays his caveman tendencies.

"You're too good to me," Erik mumbles, already feeling calmer and less murderous just by being close to Charles.

Charles laughs, a beautiful bright happy sound that always floods Erik's heart with warmth and affection. How could such a man be so perfect?

Erik happily allows himself to be manhandled into his high-backed leather chair, the piece of furniture offering a token squeak. He tilts his head up and offers a small quiet smile of his own when Charles stands between his legs and runs an appreciative hand up the tie (one of the satin dark blue ones in their shared collection).

He groans softly when Charles leans down and kisses him hungrily, almost as if Charles himself couldn't get enough of Erik. Their mouths are sealed together and tongues twined that could only be borne from many hours of practise. Someone moans low in their throat, but it is difficult to say who made the sound.

His hands settle on Charles’ hips and his body reflexively chases after Charles’ lips when he pulls away. "We don't have much time," Charles whispers, after sucking Erik's lower lip into his mouth and biting gently down. "So sit back and relax and let me take care of you." 

Erik’s eyes close on their own accord and he sucks in a staggered breath when Charles kisses a path along his jaw and sucks a mark into the side of his neck. He forces his eyelids open a moment later to watch greedily when Charles drop to his knees.

God, his sinful tongue and the way it darts out to wet Charles’ lips makes Erik very glad he is already sitting down.

"Charles," Erik hisses, rolling his tongue around the syllable like the revered name that it is. The zipper of his pants is pulled down unceremoniously and a hand snakes inside his boxer briefs to tease at Erik’s cock, as if it wasn't already eager to burst out of its fabric confinement.

“You- I- _Please_.”

He receives a mischievous grin in answer and is rewarded as Charles pulls out his cock, shifting on his knees tonguing gently at his frenulum before licking his way down to the base. Erik can see a pearly bead of pre-come slowly grow on the tip of his penis. All of it will be greedily lapped up later by Charles who always insists he loves the way Erik tastes.

When Charles swallows down on his entire length, Erik curses softly under his breath. He feels like he’s been sucker-punched each and every time Charles demonstrates his lack of a gag reflex. Erik would have to be a saint in order to not thrust up into that wet, velvet heat.

And boy does Charles know how good he looks with a dick in his mouth, the champion cocksucker that he is. Good thing Charles is exclusively his now.

The little noises of satisfaction vibrating in Charles' throat feels absolutely amazing along his cock and wrings out answering inarticulate sounds from his own throat. Erik is supremely glad for the soundproofing in his office because he would already have a hard time explaining later why his office smells of sex. 

Erik barely resists the urge to fist Charles' hair. What he would do to fuck Charles mouth and throat absolutely raw? But later. There is always later. His entire body shivers when Charles pulls off to swallow, licking his lips once again like the cat that got the cream. Well. Charles will be getting a mouthful of Erik’s cream very soon.

"Charles... Yes...Do that again-" Charles abruptly stops swirling his tongue around Erik’s cock head like a particularly savoury lollipop and it only vaguely registers in his lust addled brain when Charles pulls off completely. "Wait… what?" Not like Erik has much room to complain when Charles' lips look absolutely wrecked and shiny with a combination of spit and pre-come and he is currently in the middle of calmly stripping out of his slacks and underwear.

"I've been thinking about you all day, well of what little hours I've been awake," Charles explains as he settles onto the chair with his knees on either side of Erik, "and then you weren't there, obviously because of work. I know I could have entertained myself otherwise with the Twelve Inch but I decided that it just wasn't as pleasurable as having you inside of me. So, I fingered myself open just for you and brought you lunch and I think we’ll be testing out just how sturdy this chair of yours really is." He encloses his arms around Charles' middle and slides his seat backwards to make some more room as he presses fresh kisses into Charles’ clean-shaven jaw.

Erik barely resists the urge to whimper when Charles uses one hand to tease his cock. A slow up-and-down motion that frustrates Erik because they both know it wasn't where they want his cock currently. "Charles..." The rest of his sentence gets swallowed up by Charles' mouth sliding over his in an exchange of messy kisses and then there is the subtle hitch in Charles' breathing, the tip of his cock pressed against the slick opening and the inexorably slow slide as Charles impales himself downwards until Erik feels his balls brush up against the skin of Charles' ass.

None of them says anything for the minute it takes for Charles to shift and to get himself comfortable. There are the quiet sounds of Erik's minions doing their work on the other side of the smart glass and the occasional footsteps as someone walks past. All of them completely oblivious to what is going on behind their boss’s doors

"Nngh, this is perfect," Charles whispers as he presses their foreheads together and slowly gyrates his hips.

"Stop teasing, please," Erik begs, the feeling of sweat on his skin already making his business shirt cling to him. 

There is the breathy sound of Charles laughing in his ear that changes when Charles begins to ride him in earnest.

Erik watches through his eyelashes as Charles bites down on his lower lip to keep from making too much noise. He can’t help but to whisper how perfect Charles feels around him as Charles sits down properly in his lap or compliment on the way that Charles gives a full body quiver when Erik reaches down to take Charles’ cock in hand and to stroke him off in time.

He fucks into Charles, thrusts that stroke deep into the core and Erik continues to whisper platitudes against Charles’ collarbone; he never will ever stop loving Charles and he will never stop wanting Charles.

“Erik…” Charles whimpers as he grasps at the handles of Erik’s chair, eyes fallen closed some time ago. They are heading towards the end of their tether and Charles is shoving his hips down almost as often as Erik is thrusting up into him. It is an imperfect rhythm but that does not make it any less beautiful.

Erik can feel the tell-tale sign as he gets close, his balls tightening and he whispers a command against those red sinful lips, “Come for me Charles.”

And he watches as Charles flies apart at the seams, shooting thick white jets all over his hand and shirt, a long silent scream passing those open lips. Erik smirks smugly, fucking Charles gently through his high until he too can neither hold it in any longer and paints the inside of the one person he loves with white.

* * *

It takes them both a moment to recover after, Charles twitching as his skin simultaneously feels too big and small to contain everything. He whimpers softly when Erik makes the move to pull out and he forbids Erik from doing so, at least for a little bit longer. He loves the shape of Erik inside of him and loves how full he feels to be filled by Erik's seed.

"I don't think I'll be able to focus on work now," Erik murmurs as he nuzzles fondly at the shell of Charles' ear, slumped bonelessly into his chair now. “You mentioned plans for tonight? That was incredible, Charles. _You’re_ incredible.”

Charles feels smug to the tips of his hair and backs away so he could look Erik in the eye. "Then just imagine how I'll feel," he purrs, smoothing away a wrinkle in Erik's shirt and rubbing his come into the fabric of Erik’s tie, "when I go home after lunch with the plug I brought with me up my ass, sealing your semen and your scent inside of me, all afternoon and all night long. You know my favourite plug. It’ll keep me open just for you. And every time I move at my desk, trying uselessly to concentrate on marking because I'll be thinking about you, I'll be able to feel the shape of it inside of me, not quite scratching the itch but it will suffice for now. And when you do get home, you'll take me hard: on my back on the couch, or spread out on the table like a feast, or perhaps even against a wall, it doesn't matter, you'll have me any way you want me, filling me up until I am so full of your come that it will trickle down the inside of my thighs."

He tries not to feel too triumphant when Erik drops his head onto his shoulder and groans against his neck. “You are insatiable, Charles,” Erik declares.

Charles hums and combs the hair on the back of Erik’s head, pleased to feel the interested jump from Erik's cock still inside.


End file.
